1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a combined transmission/emission tomography apparatus for generation of tomographical slice images of an examination subject, preferably of a patient, of the type having a supporting structure having a stationary stator and a rotor borne in the stator and rotating in operation, with at least one radiation-emitting device and at least one radiation detecting device mounted on the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A combined transmission/emission tomography apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,814. In this patent, several variants of a combined transmission/emission tomography apparatuses are decribed, wherein a computed tomography apparatus has a tube with an opposite detector mounted on a rotary frame, while a PET detector can be moved into the examination region by a separately-installed C-arm. Another variant shows a mixed arrangement of nuclear-medical detectors and CT radiation sources with oppositely-arranged x-ray detectors. The system disclosed in this patent does not solve the problem that, due to the overall size in a real arrangement of radiation sources and detectors in a transmission/emission tomography apparatus, the gantry is too large due to the necessary space in the circumference of the rotor. Moreover, an arrangement of all detectors and radiation sources within a slice plane is not possible given a realistic diameter for the gantry.